<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Meeting of a God and a Demon by VoidColor_Sans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910355">The Meeting of a God and a Demon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidColor_Sans/pseuds/VoidColor_Sans'>VoidColor_Sans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls, Transcendence AU - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), And I already feel these TW warning tags, And what happened was mostly done by accident, But I felt like I needed to give some TW's, But is Gaia still an OC if she is based on a God?, Demons, Don't try to use it, Gaia has an email in this, Gen, Gods, Heavy long dialogue as well, I can't really explain it well, I have the original characters tag for the unnamed "cultists" and for Gaia, I hope I made all these things interesting, I may have went a bit overboard with tags, I tried my best but still need to get better at making things more concise and a bit more natural, It is an alternate universe email after all, It's nothing really explicit and they weren't doing it out of bad intentions, Lucy Ann isn't actually in the fic but there are brief mention(s), Old Gods, So yeah the fic can get pretty wordy in some areas, TW for someone doing something that can be considered pretty mentally, Went pretty deep into describing stuff and there is some pretty complicated explanations as well, You will see why (at least a bit) in the fic, and emotionally invasive, just in case, may be getting spoilery, my first fic on ao3, or at least what happened was way worse than they meant it to be, probably, without getting into spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:59:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidColor_Sans/pseuds/VoidColor_Sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After finishing a successful summoning, Alcor comes across a strange little store and decides to take a look inside.  Once inside he ends up meeting a very particular woman.  This day, this place, and this woman will end up becoming quite memorable to him.  This is definitely a meeting he won't long forget.</p><p>This is my fic for the Transcendence AU Ficathon of 2020!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alcor the Dreambender &amp; Mizar the Gleeful, Alcor the Dreambender &amp; Wendy Corduroy, Dipper Pines &amp; Mabel Pines, Mother Gaia &amp; Her Children, Wendy Corduroy &amp; Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Transcendence AU Ficathon 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Meeting of a God and a Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>People were allowed to see fics in this collection on Oct. 5th, which is the day I tried to have it finished, but I ended up not being able to complete it by that time.  I was busy finishing up writing my other TAU fic for a zine.  &amp; this fic ended up being way longer than I intended. It was supposed to be like 2,000-5,000, but it turned into almost 9,000 words!  &amp; it took me awhile to proofread and edit.  So yeah, I have been busy.  On the plus side, that means a lot more to read for everyone!</p><p>This fic is based off a prompt on the Transcendence AU Tumblr about Alcor meeting one of the Old Gods, which you should know who if you read the tags.  But yeah, in the prompt it was Earth Mother Gaia Alcor met, &amp; that is who he meets in this fic.  I wanted more TAU Gods stuff, so here we are.</p><p>I have done a lot of research for this, as well doing stuff by memory.  I'm pretty good at remembering recent fics, bios, prompts, TAU tumblr stuff, and etc. as well so that helps But I haven't researched how each person may see aura colors and their meanings and how they may interpret them.  Like I know Alcor and Willow sees (and kinda feels as well too) auras and colors quite differently.  But I didn't research this stuff as much as I wanted to.  I was really excited to get this fic done, I will admit!  </p><p>So, I didn't use a lot of the “made-up colors and auras names.  I mostly used regular colors, the aura color “made-up” ones I could remember (and I'm not sure if actually remembered or not, they can all be just ones I completely made up on the spot, I don’t know), and/or I just made up my own.  I will probably edit the section(s) of this fic where aura(s) are a major part.  Once I find out more about them and The Sight.  Esp. for Alcor and other particular characters.</p><p>Anyways, I don’t know when I may add or edit anything into this which I said might do (like the auras, colors, and meaning stuff.  If anyone in the comments wants to help out, that would be great.  If not, well, I am going to  be looking it up when I can anyways), or when I will post more fics and stuff, for now this is what I have. </p><p>In another fic or something else, I might go more into how Gaia’s own Sight words and her own unique she sees and feels auras (since everyone sees and experiences them differently) if/once I get the time.  Or if someone gets a really cool idea on how to explore Gaia's own Sight that would also be awesome.  Still, it is more likely I will expand on that myself somehow.  Maybe not necessarily in a fic, but I will probably do it somehow.  I can myself write even more Gaia and Alcor stuff, since I like Gaia and the dynamic I have started to make with Alcor (their relationship starts out both great and rocky at the same time.  You will find out how once you read the fic), and I think there is a lot more stuff I could explore.  I'm probably gonna write more TAU Gods and Old Gods stuff in the future too, since I like that kind of stuff.  </p><p>There will be references to TAU fics and stuff I have read.  Some maybe on accident, some not.  I just wanted to say that, because you might get reminded of some fics &amp; etc. while reading this.  This fic wasn't really based on anything.  But I had help in keeping my fic as accurate as I can, through the things I already mentioned, as well as other people's fics.  There also may some references to these creators and their fics, or you can at lease understand them more if you read their TAU stuff.  But it is also not needed, this fic can be read pretty much completely as a standalone thing.  Just an option.  </p><p>Some of these fics are aba_daba_do's TAU, StarlightSystem's, and Denton's TAU fics (esp. Noie's Brother).  As well as Seiya234 TAU fics, esp. Ms. Lilly, Tales of a Dreambender fic (as well as that person's other TAU fic, but esp. the I mentioned), Bianca_writes TAU fics, mainly senioritis (which I so want more of), Return, Rewind, Rewrite, Spirit and Such, and Reincarnation Blues series fics and someone else's TAU Together fic a bit (this fic doesn't have much to do with those fics though), and storiewriter's TAU fics, esp. their Bentley Farkas and Friends fics.  </p><p>I didn't put any of these fics in the inspired by, parent fic section, because there is a lot of them, and this fic isn't a continuation or based off any of their work, and while these fics helped me TAU lore, characters, and other such things, this fic isn't really much connected to them or influenced by them.  Still wanted to mention them, because their fics really helped me out.  Also, their stuff is awesome, if u are Gravity Falls and TAU fan, you should for sure check them out, their stuff is great.  I'm always excited for more of their stuff, that is for sure.</p><p>Anyways, this &amp; the other TAU fic I talked about are pretty much the 1st fic(s) that I'm posting online like this, so I am a bit nervous about it.  So I hope everyone enjoys this fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alcor had just finished up a good, but slightly annoying summoning. The summoners were just haughty and stuck up about everything, but at least there wasn't a bloodbath with this group of summoners. Who said they totally weren't a cult, but they totally were. Annoying, but kinda funny summoners.</p><p>Alcor didn't have much to do, and was just wandering around a not too busy part of the city’s sidewalks in human form dressed all in the formal wear he liked so much, when something caught his eye. A cute, small little building of green, blues, browns, and blacks. With an assortment of beautiful flowers painted on it, a huge variety of them, flowers of whites, reds, oranges, and yellows.</p><p>After walking across the street to get a better look at the building, he noticed that it was called Mother’s Roxie’s Home. So probably a store perhaps, though the name is a bit weird. He also noticed that not only were their flowers painted on the building, but there were somehow also actual real alive flowers and even vines, growing on the building, surrounding the door, windows, and just growing everywhere. Whoever lived here, had a real, maybe even impossible green thumb, and a real obsession with plants, flowers, and vegetation of all sorts.</p><p>When Alcor reached up to touch the flowers, they felt cold and soft to the touch. And he then reached up to touch the strange and somehow mesmerizing looking mostly white (“How odd?”) with bits of green vines, this ended up being a bad idea though, because all of sudden thorns sprouted from nowhere that he swore weren't there before, and pricked his fingers. “O̸҈u̴c̶̴h̷҉,̵҈, wow I actually didn't expect that, I'm getting more and more curious about this place.” Hmmm?” Alcor looked down on his right hand, and all the tips of his fingers of that hand were dripping with red blood, but oddly there were also small splotches of gold dripping from the mostly red of his bloody. And Alcor for the 2nd time that day, thought (“How odd?”).</p><p>Alcor thought that, because the human construct he was wearing was well made, and shouldn't be exposing any of his true gold blood like this, even if he were to let’s say, to get cut, just like how he was right now, his blood should still be completely red. But yet there was golden blood coming through the red of his blood. There wasn't a lot of gold, but it was still there, something that usually wouldn't be possible. Alcor pondered in his mind, (“Is it because of these strange vines. They looked benign if not somehow unusual looking at first, until I got close and they suddenly sprouted thorns and pricked me. Almost like they reacted to my presence. So maybe they are some kind of defensive or warning system. That could be possible.”).</p><p>He was having so much fun trying to figure out this mystery, it was like the good old days again when he was human, that he wasn't even trying to use his omniscience. Though if Alcor were to be honest with himself, his omniscience had been on the fritz ever since he got here. Like his omniscience was still working, but it was very fuzzy, like static. Where sometimes he heard whispers of it trying to tell something, not necessarily to warn him, but to prepare him? But all he heard, where a scattering of disjointed words or even just parts of words, saying things like [Earth...Go...Ancient...Mother...Lovely...Guardian...Can Teach You...Powerful...Can’t...Watcher...Lonely...Won’t Hurt You...Loving...Kind...Scary...Be Careful…]. Alcor smacked his forehead, and tried to make sense and understand this almost incoherent gabble of words streaming through his mind.</p><p>God, it has been awhile since his (“near!”)-omniscience has affected him like this, and hurt his head so much like this. Alcor was still getting stuff though it, though mostly gobbly-gook. There seems to be something interfering with it. Though if he pushed his omniscience more, it did become clearer, so he decided to do that, since while it is fun to actually have a mystery properly to solve, that he did not automatically know, he was still also getting very worried about what was going on at this point too. He relatively quickly decided to stop himself from getting more information that way, because he was starting to bleed from his eyes, mouth, and ears. Which yeah, that's not good.</p><p>“Man, I’m really bleeding a lot today, it's been a long time since I have bled like this. I wonder what can be causing all this. Well, the only way I'm probably gonna find out is if I go inside that building. Let’s just hope the vines don’t attack me or anything. And let’s try to stop talking to myself, because talking to yourself like this is very weird, Alcor, s̡̯̟͉ţ̲̩o̖͎̜͢p̢̝̞̫̠̱ i̡̮͍̞̣͉ṭ̡̱͔̙.̧̗͇ I wish I had someone to talk to honestly right now. This is such a mystery twins thing to do, if only Mizar had already reincarnated. Anyways, let’s do this, let’s go inside. There is no need to be nervous or scared, you are the Alcor for Mizar’s sake, you should be to handle these blood sucking plants, and whoever or whatever is in that building. They cant be that bad!” Alcor, while curious and intrigued by what is going on, he was also very nervous about what the hell was going on. To the point of nervous outloud ramblings that Alcor himself didn't even mean to say outloud, but ended up doing so still. Because Alcor hasn't met something that has unnerved him like this for awhile, something that he didn't just know everything about, something that while not a lot has caused him to bleed easily anymore, did.</p><p>So yeah, Alcor was super into finding out more, but he was more anxious than he has been for a long time, even though Alcor didn't really like admitting that to himself. He had not dealt with his amount of uncertainty in so long, which while refreshing. Since it is something new, a mystery he can truly solve, just something fun to do, but he couldn't help but also be scared at that uncertainty. Something he was more used to dealing with when he was human and a younger demon, but now he was so out practice with the uncertainty. Having dealt more often with certainties and knowing most and many things most of the time, and it's been who knows long really since he dealt with not knowing something to this extent. He could maybe deal a bit better at not knowing as much as he usually did, if he at least knew more than this, and not be THIS uncertain, but he was very much, unfortunately.</p><p>So yes, as Alcor opened and went through the door, there was both fear and excitement warring in his heart as the dominant emotion he was feeling, walking into the building. And someplace more unknown to him than it has been in a long time.</p><p>When Alcor walked into the building, it was like walking into a magical, gorgeous, but also very terrifying forest, or maybe jungle was the better word for what he was seeing. Alcor for once was having trouble finding the words he was trying to see. If he had to think of some way to describe what he was seeing in front of him, it was that it looked almost like nature itself. With both the prenatural and nature meeting, the magical and mundane, the sight was truly breathtaking.</p><p>With blue glowing flowers, the giant, probably carnivorous, a lot of them bell-shaped at its heads and them being the colors of greens, yellows, reds, oranges, and violets, roses of all shapes and colors, tulips, nightshade (“How interesting.”), rosemary, trees of all kinds including fruit ones with certain fruits being very particular, trees of gold bark and silver and gold leaves, white birch trees with green lines through them with green and black leaves, such trees that reminded him of the vines outside, and many more. And they really were just even more vegetation, fruits, vegetables, trees, flowers, plants, and just everything earth and nature everywhere, and just all kinds and types of things as far as the eyes can see.</p><p>There were both more common things, more rare things, and even things he hasn't seen or even heard of until now. All of these things, this store, if you can even call it that, I have barely seen it’s like, being impossibly (“Well, maybe not impossible since you could create a place like this, if you had certain magical items and magic, or just a powerful enough magic user, magical, or prenatural being yourself, or someone like me, but it was still very impressive) huge in contrast to the small shape of the building on the outside, and honestly that even all these different kinds of living things could live and coexist together is astonishing, considering the more deadly and/ or more poisonous nature of some them here.</p><p>Alcor, having been left literally slack-jawed and almost speechless, had been standing stock still, taking all this in for quite a bit of time. Time seemed to be not only frozen for him but, for everything around him for this moment in time, until Alcor was raised from this stupor by a gentle, kind, silky, and chilling voice of a woman. From the voice alone, Alcor couldn't tell how old she was, it sounded both so young and old at the same time. The woman said, “Oh, who do we have here, a lost lamb seems to have wandered into my store. Perhaps I can help you, what would you like from my humble little place? If you don't know, I can give you a bit of a tour, business is slow today, and you've been my 1st customer in awhile, so we have ALL the time in the world for a nice tour. So, what do you say…, hmmm? Also, what is your name, young lost one? Mine is Roxie Nightshade.</p><p>Alcor had been momentarily frozen out of surprise at the sudden voice, and that someone had actually snuck up on him (“Him!? Of all people!”), unfroze and turned around to find the source of the voice. What met his eyes was a seemingly young woman of what like 20-30 years of age in appearance. Sitting behind a thin wooden table, where you can very much see underneath it, in a wooden chair with soft looking fuzzy dark green things on the seat and back. He honestly couldn't tell what, maybe cushions and blankets of some sort. On the table, she had a tea that smelled herbal and also delicious, in a silver and green mug on a square brown coaster that had something on it, perhaps a mountain?</p><p>And then strangely enough considering her seeming hard on for anything wooden, floral, and low-tech she had a really high-tech computer with a giant leaf logo on it in front of her on the table and next to her tea, as well as an acorn-shaped mouse right next to it. The woman didn't really have much other stuff on the table besides that, the woman had both a strange taste in decorating ,and if Alcor was being honest, fashion too.</p><p>The woman, though not looking much alike in appearance, the woman kinda reminded him of Mabel in that regard. When it came to appearance and demeanor though, she reminded him more of Wendy so far. Though, she was also pretty sparse with stuff, except for her love of nature which was plentiful. What, with all the flowers, trees, and plants literally everywhere. Alcor knows this is probably some kind of plant store, but even for a plant store, the amount of it she had was ridiculous.  </p><p>She also had very frizzy, long orangish-red hair tied up in a braid that went past her butt. Her hair had green, black, white, and gold leaves everywhere, especially intertwined with the braid of her hair. She also had beautiful, but also somewhat unusual and haunting flowers of indigo, violet, magenta, and reds made into a flower crown on her head, which if he looked closely enough was also made out of the same vines that had pricked him before. The white and greens, and like the time he pricked his hands, he still didn't see any thorns no matter how close he looked.</p><p>The woman was wearing weird brown-green short-pants type things. Like they were longer than shorts, but shorter than most pants that went past her knees. She had a black skirt over it with actual looking flowers embroidered on it. She had a nice white shirt, which just painted on flowers for once and a jean-looking jacket with lots of holes in it. (“Yep, like he thought her fashion sense was definitely weird. She somehow looked both classy and like the ultimate hippie flower girl. Mabel would so love her whole look, she would have loved to share fashion tips and play dress-up with them, she would have...Not that she could though, she is dead after all. Alcor, why do you torture yourself like this? Maybe the next Mizar would like to do such things too. That would be nice.”).</p><p>After taking in the woman some more. Alcor walked closer to the woman to properly introduce himself and to get an even closer look at this strange and interesting woman that had startled him. The 1st thing Alcor noticed when he was closer was how pale she was, almost as white as the white birch trees that you can see in some areas inside the building. Strangely enough, though she looked pale, it didn't look unnatural or dead like that of some demons like him or ghosts. It looked very vibrant and lively. Her skin also had green and white lines all over, that Alcor couldn't tell if it was paint, tattoos, or actual vines growing in her skin. Not like it was a bad look, he thought they looked quite nice on her and her skin.</p><p>The 2nd thing he noticed was her absolutely huge and just god damn weird aura. He doesn't see auras like hers often. An aura that looked one of a swaying forest almost, with colors of mostly green, white, silver, brown, black. But also so many other colors like orange, red, indigo, violet, smpurple, blumagnetia, and just so many other colors. Usually Alcor could have used the auras he sees to better read a person, or you know look into their mind, but honestly just looking at her aura was making his head feel like it was going to split open, maybe even literally, wouldn't be the first time.</p><p>The most he could tell from her aura before he had to stop focusing on it so much or even have to look away was that both calming and soothing and scary smothering, the contrast of it all made Alcor feel like he was being pulled in two, he didn't like it very much. Not that the aura felt completely bad to him, it was actually comforting when he wasn't trying to read it so much and just let it kinda surround and go over him, like a blanket. He didn't let it do that often though, because that would mean letting his guard down in front of this woman way more than he would like, so it ended up being more uncomfortable than not.</p><p>Another thing he could tell from her aura, was that it and she in turn didn’t feel evil or even dark, but Alcor still couldn't bring up himself to trust her fully, because the aura to him also still felt dangerous and strangely enough also old, like very old even. Which doesn't really match up to her appearance, but really looks don’t always mean much. Alcor himself looked like he was in his early 20’s tops, and he was thousands of years old at this point. Man, Stan and Ford would smack him for letting appearances fool him like this, not everything and everyone is as they seem after all. But, she might not even be as old as her aura feels, after all her aura is strange, and Alcor can't really trust his reading of it too much, she could very easily be as old or not much older than she looks.</p><p>Perhaps the only way to find out is the good, old-fashioned human way, through analyzing and some logical deductions just like Ford taught and helped him get better at. He could even try to be sly about stuff and do it like Stan or Mabel would do through some finessing, talking, and maybe even some tricking and conning. Yep, he could just sneakily question the lady instead of just watching and observing her, trying to figure her out, he should really do that. And he would after he mostly did it the Ford and Dipper way.</p><p>In thinking this, he ignored the aura the best he could and really looked at her face, and noticed the last and 3rd thing about her appearance before he finally just talked to her, the dingus he is. And that was her face, the nice splattering of freckles on her face, mostly below her eyes, and then finally he looked and saw her shocking looking eyes. Not as shocking as Alcor’s eyes in his “normal, usual” form, but still pretty startling. She had heterochromia eyes, one a deep, dark, forest green, and the other eye being basically white, a similar color to the mostly white vines he had been seeing everything, a white so white, you might think that eye was blind, but she still had a very black pupil, and her eye didn't look cloudy at all. Alcor knows some eyes that are blind can look relatively normal, except that their pupils won't react to external stimuli, but her white eye was very much reacting to external stimuli, so it didn't seem like it was blind. It was just very unusual. Honestly, while her eyes were pretty shocking, Alcor still felt mesmerized and drawn into them, and found them to be quite gorgeous.</p><p>Alcor, decided to observe her eyes even more besides just them being mismatched and the colors, and noticed the creases around her eyes, that looked to be like a lot of laugh and smile lines, and also seemed to be more creases than usual, Alcor liked them, but the amount of creases was usually not well, usual for someone of her apparent age. The other thing he had already started to notice while being sucked into her eyes was just how ancient, and also kind they looked. The deepness and oldness of her eyes didn't match the rest of her mostly younger-looking appearance.</p><p>This woman was truly an enigma he wanted to decipher, an actual mystery to solve, how amazing this could actually be really fun. Alcor really wanted to know who she was, but to find out who she was, he probably needed to do more than just stand there and stare at her. He actually had to talk to her, give him his name, maybe even take her up on that tour. Which you know, actually sounded fun the more he thought about it, this place looked like it had a bunch of cool stuff that he would be interested in seeing and learning about first-hand. So yeah, he should talk to her, but for some reason he felt nervous. Her presence was getting to him, but to actually find out more about her, he needs to talk to her, plus while he doesn't really trust her, she honestly looks and feels like a nice person, so alright its time to talk to her.</p><p>So Alcor said, “Hello, Roxie, nice to meet you, my name is Alexander Fern, though you can just call me Alex” While introducing himself, Alcor felt the need to bow and tip his top hat, which wasn’t floating over his like it usually was since he was human right now. It wasn't to just be formal or even the kind of bow and tip of the hat he did in mocking. No, for some reason he was just compelled to do so, and show his...respect to this woman in front him. He didn't really know exactly why he felt that, but he felt like she deserved his and everyone’s really, respect, so that is what he decided to give her, at least at this moment. There is a high chance he might mess with her, just a bit later, who knows, he’ll see. “And as for the tour you offered of your very...lovely store, I will gladly accept it.</p><p>Roxie for awhile just stared at “Alex” after he propped himself back up after his introduction, she started so much that sweat started to trickle down Alex’s forehead. Until finally she her soft, small smile cracked into an even bigger one, showing her pearly whites and all. It was quite the endearing smile.</p><p>And then she excitedly spoke up, saying, “Then come on, let’s show you around, maybe you will find something here that can help you and that you like enough to take home. If not, well I still make this tour as awesome as possible!” Roxie suddenly jumped out of her chair while saying this, and hooked her arm around one of Alex’s ones, and started to walk on some brick pathways that went even further back into the building.</p><p>Alcor made a completely manly yelp when she did this, he hadn't foreseen her doing that at all, but he had to admit her surprising bubbliness, which he hadn't really expected her to be like that from just looking at her. She looked more mature and laid back than anything. Again more like Wendy than Mabel, so this was unexpected to him. Not that it was unpleasant or anything, and excitement was contagious. So even though it had caused his heart to jump quite a bit, he couldn't help but give a huge, thankfully unfanged smile of his own back to her, and even a small chuckle at her actions.</p><p>So Roxie walked him forward, basically dragging him in her excitement to show him around. First pointing out the wooden bridges over the both more murky and more pretty and clear looking lakes and rivers with so much fish, frogs, and all sorts of other creatures in them, that they were honestly very astonishing. She kept leading him forward to show all the different kinds of grass like silver, green, black and brown grass that wasn't dead, and white to name some.</p><p>She also showed me all sorts of different animals and creatures walking around that she said either made this place their home or sometimes come here in transit. She says she gets a lot of wanderers and lost ones that come into her shop both animals, and actual visitors and customers, and that she always welcomes them with open arms, at least to the best of her ability. She showed various other plants, vegetations, fruits, and vegetables, even describing a lot of them at length. She was really knowledgeable and wise for the age she looked, and very passionate about what she loved, and was always ready to share that love. She was kinda loud though at times, and sometimes so passionate it could be overwhelming. But the passion and the fire and vibrancy in her eyes was something Alcor could get behind. He could see her being a really good teacher.</p><p>Alcor was getting so sidetracked with the tour itself and taken in by Roxie’s lively personality that he really wasn't observing and talking to her as much he could have to find out about her true identity and about this very strange store of hers. Honestly, he was just having so much fun in the moment, that for a short moment he forgot everything except just him, her, and this wondrous place. Without overthinking and worrying about stuff and trying to figure her and this place out for just a short moment and just living. Not even thinking about the past and all the people he has known and misses for once, and just having fun.</p><p>For some reason this woman made him really happy, and she was actually really funny and brash. At this point Alcor and Roxie were just laughing with each other, making jokes and teasing each other, like they were old friends. The woman somehow both seemed younger and older than the age she looks when she was talking and laughing with him like this, in stark contrast to when he just heard her voice or when she was just sitting down when she seemed so much older and more mature. She is truly a unique person.</p><p>After talking, laughing, and maybe for awhile just forgetting about all their worries and anything outside this place, at least Alcor was. Alcor couldn't be sure if Roxie felt the same, he couldn't get into her head, easily or even at all after all like he can with most people. Though he tries not to do that in general, because it was rude, and most people hate that kind, so he tries to give people their privacy. But he most of the time usually still has the option to do that, and in this case, it doesn't look like he does, and he is a bit out of practice at reading and understanding people the usual, human way, that he was having trouble doing that and finding out who she is that way. But you know what, even if he couldn't tell if Roxie felt the same way as Alcor did right now and that it worried him that he couldn't read Roxie like he usually he can and it still does, just for right now he he didn’t care if Roxie felt the same way and he forgot his past and current worries. And he was just enjoying himself, just enjoying Roxie’s personality and his time with her so much, he was really just having so much fun.</p><p>And this moment lasted for awhile longer where Alcor in a way forgot himself, until suddenly, Roxie who had been showing him a bunch of cool trees and explaining them and some of their history and her history with them, just stopped talking and walking. Something she hadn't really done much during this whole tour. And if she stopped one of those things, she would usually keep doing the other thing. But this time, she just stopped, frozen like a statue, her face having an emotion Alcor had trouble describing, and she was looking up at something. When Alcor traced her eyesight to what she was staring at, he realized they had stopped in front of a certain tree.</p><p>Alcor was about to ask if there was something wrong, because he hadn't known her very long. Though he also felt like he had known her forever. This seemed a bit unlike her, but before he can, she abruptly turned to him, pointed up at the tree, and asked, “What do you think of that tree, how does it make you feel?” This question kind of confused Alcor for a bit, but he quickly shook it off, it wasn't that surprising of a question, it had just come out of nowhere.</p><p>So Alcor looked up at the tree, really looked at it this time, instead of just glimpsing at it. And noticed many things, like how it was honestly pretty gigantic, that the tree’s bark was completely pitch-black except for some gold swirls every so often, with some areas of the bark having strange sharp holes and some of it being firm. And with leaves of a golden color, more gold, then any other golden color thing he has seen here. Honestly, both those things itself could make it a very unusual tree, but he also noticed that all the leaves were shaped like stars?, seriously?, and some of the golden leaves seemed stained with a red that looked strangely like blood, and some of the others had rainbows on them. Which was seriously odd. Not all the leaves were like that, some were just gold, some had other markings, but lots of them either had something that looked like blood or rainbows on them. When he looked closer, he noticed there were more rainbow-gold leaves than blood red-gold leaves, and for some reason that made him happy. But he also noticed, there were more blood red leaves than he would like, that some of the mostly rainbow-gold leaves seemed to be almost being invaded by that blood, and how some of blood staining seemed to be turning darker, some looked basically black, all that for some reason worried and terrified him.</p><p>If you asked him why he was feeling such things about a tree, he couldn't really tell you, all he could really say were what he felt and that for some reason he felt connected to the horrible, unusual, some would say also beautiful and a marvel of a tree. And while he would indeed say those things, he would also say it was disfigured, disgusting, sad, and lonely-looking.</p><p>And how the kind of gnarled-looking roots that seemed to spread so far underneath did not help in Alcor thinking that. Sure, spreading isn't necessarily a bad thing, it can be good, especially since in some areas the roots seemed to be helping and protecting the life around them. But some parts of the roots seemed to be less life-giving and more life-taking, these were less life-taking roots doing this, he felt underground, but just there being some at all doing this left a sour taste in his mouth, and caused him to trust the roots and subsequently the tree even less. And really for some reason he both loved this tree and loathed it, and all in all it made me feel really unsettled and eerie. Can’t say he liked that feeling.</p><p>After all that, Alcor turned away from the tree and turned back to Roxie, not realizing there were tears starting to stream down his face and said, “It’s beautiful and it makes me happy, but it also makes me sad and unnerves me for some reason. I both truly like it, but also oh so hate it. I honestly don't know how I truly feel about this tree, I feel so many things, that I really just feel confused, I really just don't understand. Just like you in a way, you also confuse me. But unlike you where that makes me want to understand you and clear that confusion up, this tree for some reason, I don't want to find out more about, I want to bury knowing even about its existence in some far corner of mind, and never think about it again. I usually like solving mysteries, but I also feel like some mysteries are better left unsolved and buried deep where no one can ever reach it, and that tree may be one of such mysteries.</p><p>After Alcor said all that, Roxie just stared at Alex with those eyes of hers. She looked kinda upset, or maybe sad was the better word with what I have just said. She stared so long at Alcor with such a sad expression for so long that Alcor started fidgeting and flitting his eyes around, and started opening and closing his mouth a few times wanting to say something to fill the uncomfortable silence, but he couldn’t think anything to say, so he just kept his mouth shut. And decided to wait and hope she said something soon.</p><p>After Roxie’s staring contest with Alcor that felt like an eternity, which is saying something for Alcor, she finally said, “Do you actually think so little of yourself? I can see how hard you're trying, how hard you're fighting the more bloody, violent, dark parts of yourself. That even though it's a constant battle for you, and while the kind, good, light parts of yourself may not always be winning. You still keep fighting and trying to stay your “good” self, you are always trying so hard, but yet you hate yourself that much, that you would say such things. That you would say that not only should the tree be forgotten to some far recess of the mind, to the nothingness pretty much, but you also basically say its very existence should be buried and forgotten, to never to be learned about, to never be reached, to just basically be left to rot. Do you think that y-, the tree deserves such a horrible fate, just because you think everyone else would be after off without it. I just don’t understand how you could say such horrible things about yo-, that tree!”</p><p>Alcor was taken aback by this outburst. He didn't understand how a strange question about a tree, could lead to usually very cheery and a bit child-like Roxie going into basically hysterics and crying, and confusing the heck out of him, because he was acting like this tree was more than a tree, maybe it is who know in this world, but he didn't understand what he said about the tree had anything to do with him. He just couldn't understand why she seemed so upset not only for the tree, but for him, Alcor was just very confused about her emotionally charged words she said and what they meant.</p><p>Alcor had been more confused today than he had been for awhile, this moment was another such one where Alcor was just confused. So Alcor more or less voiced those thoughts and said, “I'm sorry Roxie, I literally didn't understand anything what you just said, and I'm honestly just very, very confused. Why are so upset about what I said about the tree, and why did the stuff I said about the tree make you sad about me, it's not like I was talking about myself, I was talking about the tree...Oh, I'm kinda of being a dense idiot right now, aren't I? That Tree’s appearance and the feelings it brought up in me, and the connection I feel to it, is it actually connected to me somehow for real or something?”</p><p>‘Sigh.’ “Took you long enough to figure that out. Honestly, it almost seems like you're in denial or something. Yes, that tree is connected to you, it is like the physical tree embodiment of you. And from that tree, I could see how much you're fighting yourself, and yet you hate yourself that much, and just what, think you should be gone or shouldn't exist, or at least be forgotten by everyone, that it would be better? You couldn't possibly know that, not even someone like you, you have done a lot of bad, sure, but also a lot of good, and people and souls would be sad if you were gone. Also, most importantly you are trying so much, so just don't give up on yourself. That is the easy way out and you know it! You can be so good at caring for other people, but when it comes to other people caring about you, and especially when it comes to loving and caring about yourself, you can sorta suck at it! You are such a big dummy, why must you always do this and be like this, just uggghhh!?</p><p>Alcor was left dumbstruck by all this, the tree was basically him in a way. And this woman seemed to know me pretty well, maybe at least partially because of this tree. And he guessed because of that, she thought she had the right to lecture him on stuff like this like she was bloody Lucy Ann! (“How dare she! Just because she knows him somewhat, doesn't mean she knows him on such a personal level that she could go on a tirade like this with him.”) Alcor likes the woman, but she is also starting to piss him off with this.</p><p>Alcor must have gotten an angry expression on his face, because Roxie looked a bit startled for a moment, before getting a determined look on her face, and saying, “Alex, no Alcor, I know you think I'm being nosy, but I truly care about all my children, and that includes you, and I think you deserve to be happy, and not to hate and love yourself more. You of all people, I think deserve happiness. Don't act like you don't, because you do. So please, just try in that, like try in everything else.”</p><p>Alcor’s anger simmered down a bit at hearing this, but was left a little suspicious. “Okay, so maybe I can understand that you truly want me to be happy. But how did Y҈̢̛̤͇̖͓̞͆̈Ǫ̸͓͚̯̖̜͂̈̏̽͝U҉̡͈͕̲̏͂̓̕ͅ know İ̛͌͋̄ was a̡̖͇c̨̭̤̫͎̭ṱ͍̜͜ų͔̤a͈̞͢l̢͕̲͈̠̙l̟̗͚̥͜y̡̙̰͕͖̱ A̢̯̱ļ̘͕ç̞̟ǫ̟̭͈͔̲r̨͕̗,̢͚̲̜̘͇ can barely get a read on you myself to the point I have no idea who you are, except you are probably some ancient being, and yet you somehow figured out my identity. Even though I think my human disguise is pretty well-done this time, and that you shouldn't have been able figure out my identity very well since I try to keep a close hold on my aura, and I also keep a tight lid on my mindscape, and I didn't feel you probing me, at least not enough to set off much alarms or get past my barriers. So how did you know I was Alcor, did you know through "̢̲̣͎ͅm̢͔̬̫y̧̳͓̪ t̢̘͖̙̱̥r̟̱͜ę̬̤e̡̪͔̥̟?̡̙͙"̞͉͜ and me being "̷̧̦͒̔̄͠ơ̵̧̘̜͋͒̐n̴̨̰̳͆̕ͅe̸̡̤͑̓͞ ó̴̧̟͉̩̑̓̕f̷̢̮̄͡ y҉̢͔̆͑͞o҉̧̥̤҇͑u̸̢͔̤̗҇̄̊r̸̩͓͋͜͡ c̴̢̞̗̆̌̋͞h̶̲̋͜͡į̷̰̦̟̎̒͞ḽ̴̨̛̞̎̄͐d̵͖͈̊̆͜͞ṟ̵̢͕̪͐̾͞ȩ̷͍̬͊̕n҉͉͆͜͞"҈̗̩̓̍͗͢͝ somehow? Just who are you,̧͚̟̱ Ŗ̘̯o̢̝̙͚͔̦x̧̩͉į̣̭e͖͔̮̱͜?͔͍̫̘̪͜"̧̝̪</p><p>Roxie answered, “Well, you have a lot of questions, and some of the answers are hard to explain easily. I’ll still try my best though. This might take awhile, so you might as well sit or float. Or if you just don’t care, keep standing, just don’t say I didn’t warn you. I’ll try to keep things as not boring as possible.</p><p>Also, don’t worry Alcor, like you with me I couldn't read your aura very well, and her mind and mindscape was locked away from me. And you are partially correct about how I knew your Alcor, but it wasn't just that. ‘Sigh’. I think it would be better to tell you who I am, I know you are probably pretty curious about that at this point, plus since I know your identity, it is only fair you know mine. Also, I think it would be easier to explain how I knew who you are, and why I care so much about you if I told you who I am.</p><p>So, I'm Earth Mother Gaia, one of the Old Gods. Like the human form and fake name you have given yourself, my one appearance and name is also one of such things. You can just call me Gaia of course, or if you would like to call me the name I first introduced myself to you as, that would be cool as well.</p><p>As the Earth Mother, I see all of Earth’s children as my own, and as such care, love, protect them as best I can, and watch over them. I don't have much if any domain over demons since their home for the most part isn't Earth but the mindscape, but you weren't born there. I know who and what you were born as, who you still are, even if not fully anymore. You are still one of my children and always will be.</p><p>However, even though you are one of my children, that usually wouldn't be enough for me to just know who you are. However, when you showed up, the vines outside on the door, and you see other places, such as on my body and apart of my flower crown that I wear, got alerted to your presence, and with the pricking of your blood through the connection I share with them, I got a better idea who you may be. Which I was able to confirm, through “Your Tree” that showed up due to your presence here. That is how I knew more for sure who you actually are, like all the many children I have around the world more, is through their trees. And that is how I know them even more well and more personally when they wander into my “store” themselves.</p><p>They are the lost ones, wanders, and people in need of help usually. Though sometimes it just may be people who wander in by accident, usually the more accident prone or magically or Sighted inclined. I find out more about them once they get here since their tree will spring up and be in full bloom once they arrive, due to the connection between the two. And through that my own bond with the children’s trees and in turn them are strengthened and I can find out and learn more, feel more, just so much more.</p><p>I also try to have the green and white plants, mostly trees and vines, get my visitors' blood somehow, because that helps me find out more about them as well as their identity, and helps strengthen our bond and connection. It is not needed to get, with their Tree being in full bloom and thriving, it just helps me know more about them quicker, and it also helps me to know more about their motives, identity, feelings, intentions, and etc. In this case, when my white and green vines, let's call them Blood Thorns, they are like my familiars, pricked you, I wasn't able to find out as much information as I usually could due to your power and protections, so before you came in I went to your tree that I had suddenly felt a much stronger connection to, when the tree “sprung to life”, so I could strengthen the bond between me and the tree, so basically me and you.</p><p>And I very much did just that, probably even more than what usually happens, I felt and saw pretty much all your pain, memories, emotions, just everything. If it wasn't someone like me, I probably wouldn't have been to handle all of that. I can really see such things overwhelming someone. Knowing and feeling all those things made me feel so close to you, made me feel like not only just a somewhat distant mother to you, but also a close friend, and maybe you felt the same way as me as well, at least a bit. The connection goes both ways, but it usually isn't as strong as my connection to theirs, and since my connection to you was so strong, so much more than normal, I can see something similar happening from your side as well.</p><p>Yes, I know this all sounds very invasive, but I need to do this, to properly know and understand my children more personally and well. I know that isn't the best excuse, but I feel like I need to do this still. To help my children.</p><p>Also, I really didn’t expect the bond and connection to be this strong between us. I don't usually see and feel as much as I am right now through these connections, so take that how you want. But yeah, it was so strong that it got to the point where it felt like I could read your mind, just from knowing and understanding you so well, without even actually reading your mind. But even while saying that, I would understand if you are still mad, considering what I did. If it makes you feel any better, once you leave, this strong connection of ours will fade, and will go back to how the connections usually are between me and my children which is nowhere near as strong and intimate.</p><p>I hope this explains everything you wanted to know. Like who I am. How I knew who you actually are and why I care about and love you so very much. I hope you aren't too mad at me, though if you, I can’t blame you. In trying to help you, I did some pretty horrible things. And I’m very sorry for doing some of those things I did today, and for being even more secretive than I usually am with my visitors. I was having trouble thinking of the best way to interact with you in the most effective way to actually help you. Even someone like me, I just really didn’t know what to do and how to go about helping such a powerful, lost being such as yourself. And thought that maybe the best way to do it was to be friends and as nicely as possible. Or it could at least be a start. I think I did well with that for awhile, you, we both were laughing and having so much fun.</p><p>But in order to go about helping you more properly, I had to introduce you to your tree. Knowing how you felt about your tree, would help me understand even more how you feel about yourself. But, honestly with all your hang ups, self-hatred, issues, and straight up denial at points, I was becoming more and more unsure if I would be able to help you. And that was all I wanted to do. I'm hoping I did actually succeed in helping you a bit today, and didn't just make things worse.”</p><p>Alcor was taken aback yet again by her words. She was a god and Gaia at that, and that connection thing she talked about, is that why he felt so comfortable around her and like old friends. Man, while he was hoping she was feeling something similar to him, since he himself was enjoying himself so much around her. But now, he didn't know how to feel, this woman had so invaded the core of his very being, and not only that but how much of the feelings had he been feeling since entering this building was actually completely his, and and how much of it was “fake” and was just because of this strengthened connection between him and Gaia. So yeah, mixed feelings.</p><p>While today, until a point, he has been having some of the most happiness he has been for awhile, but he was also pissed about this hardcore invasion of his privacy (“That was usually something he did, and had to try not do. He DID not like it being turned around back on him!”), and didn't know how much of what he felt was actually his and real. So at this point he really didn't know how to feel and what to say. Should he be grateful and happy with Gaia right now or angry and pissed off. He really didn't know, he was honestly feeling both right now, but what was he feeling more right now, what was winning out within him, and which ones he would decide to act on, he really couldn't say right now, he just really didn't know what to do.</p><p>It had been such a long time since Gaia had made her plea to Alcor, that Gaia ended up not being able to take it anymore and said, “Alcor, please tell me how you feel, do something! Can you forgive me for what I did, or are you still mad at me? Was I able to help you at all today, or did finding out everything made all those things moot? Will you let me help me more, or don't you want to leave? Or do do you want to kill me-”</p><p>Alcor put up his finger up to her lips to shut up her rambling questions, she was back to her very loud self, and he literally couldn't hear himself think anymore. “Alright, alright, please don't bombard me with questions. Especially since I literally don't know what to feel right now, though all these questions might make me p̸u҈̸s̵h̸ my more negative emotions to the forefront, so I would be c̨̘̜̲̱̜̝̬̪̭̣ą͉̝̭̳ŗ͚̬͚̝͔ę̣͔̣̭f̧̝̙͎̞̦ų͎̜̰̰̖͍ͅl̨͓̙͈̪̥̤̥̲̥͉.͖̙̞̫̪̤͍̞͚̤̣͜ͅ But, saying all that, I would have to say while I'm still pretty d̽̅̕a̒͂̇̋͝m̈́̓͗̂́͡n̆̑̇̏͞ m̋̑̎̇̕a͒͗̆̐͝d̉́͡ with you right now, I probably still mostly forgive you. Because, while I don't like how much you know about me now,̧̥͈̘̬b̢͓̝̭͕̜u̧͈̭̦͇ṯ̡̠̯͎ͅţ̟̜t̢̗ͅt̢͓͚t̡̘̟̪̪̤ luckily I can be a bit more okay with that, since that will all fade once I leave. And honestly, I both hate the basically all-knowing thing being turned back on me like that, that is my Thing, but I also have to give you props for you turning it back around on me so well, it is also actually so hilarious and ironic that it makes me laugh, it hurts too, but it is also very funny. So I really can't be too mad with you for all that.</p><p>At this point what I'm most stuck at is how much of my feelings with and about you are real. However, you know, I think I can't be too mad at you for that either, not that I'm not at all anymore, I'm still pretty pissed, but you made me so happy and I enjoyed my time around you so much, that I don't really much care. For just a moment you made me forget everything but the here and now. As well as in other moments, how you helped me remember people I miss and love so much and I haven’t truly seen in so long, not actually them, them at least. I have seen so many incarnations of them, but them I haven't truly actually seen in so long. I'm seeing and remembering them so crystal clear in my mind right now, and I'm truly grateful for that. So while I really don’t like a lot of what you did today, you also made me very happy today, and...for that, I mostly forgive you since I think you actually did an okay job at helping me. Sure, not the best, but honestly, compared to some of my failures and even successes in helping people, I think you did pretty well. You certainly cheered me up.</p><p>And honestly, today was pretty refreshing for me and I have felt more like Dipper today than I have felt for a good long time, so yeah, that's pretty awesome. So truly thanks, Gaia. I think you did indeed help me, and that you have helped me enough for today, but I think it is time I take my leave. Ahhh, but before you go, have my card, if you ever need help or just want to talk, use that card. But next time, try to leave as much of that connection stuff as you can on the curb. I want to know our relationship is completely real and not just heavily influenced by a really strong connection between us, I want to know what that feels like. It is...something I look forward to actually. So Goodbye Gaia, hope to see you can.”</p><p>Alcor turned around, and was actually gonna leave her place like an actual normal person, and not just poof out, when Gaia said, “Wait before you go, I want to tell you my email, for the same reasons you said, my personal one as well. It is gaialovesallherchildren@tau.com, you should be able to remember it without me writing it down for you. And one more thing, about how much of what you, what we felt was real, I don't really know. I like to believe it mostly was true, but I don't know for sure. But real or not, I loved my time with you.</p><p>And even next time, with me trying to make sure the strengthened connection doesn't happen again. It can never not be there in some form, but I will try to make it more like a normal connection. I'm sure our feelings and relationship will be similar, or it is just something I hope. Next time could just be our 2nd first meeting, this time without as strong connection nonsense, I think it would be nice.” Gaia said this all while staring into her tea, she then looked up, so she can look Alcor in the eyes before he leaves, and finishes what she needed to say, and says, “Goodbye to you too, and until meet again.”</p><p>Alcor gave a smile and wave, and gonna start walking the paths back to the front door, when a thought occurred to him, ”You know that email you gave me, made me remember something I was curious about, what is up with you, Mother Gaia, and the high tech stuff, I just find it so odd conserving what you are a God of. So, what is that all about?</p><p>Gaia was about to open her mouth to answer, when Alcor raised his hand and spoke, “You know what, nevermind, I'm very curious about it, but I really should leave. Plus, this question gives us a great place to start at when we talk again. Which we will for sure, and hopefully soon.”</p><p>At that, Alcor truly did walk away and leave the building. Gaia had been left a bit flabbergasted at that last sentence while he had been leaving. Only to smile, and quietly laugh and say, “You always have to have the last word don't you, Alcor?......I look forward to talking to you again.” Rather Alcor heard this comment before he left is not completely certain, but knowing how good his ears are, he probably did. If he did indeed hear it, that last remark would have also made him smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Word of warning, this is my own interpretation of Gaia, I don't know how accurate anything she is.  It has been awhile since I read anything with Gaia in it, but I tried my best in that regard.  This will probably be the same for any future Gaia and (Old) God stuff in the future.  That it will be my own interpretations, that I won’t  know how accurate they are.  I’m going mostly by memory and stories, fiction, and stuff I remember reading.  </p><p>I want to try to keep stuff reasonably accurate, and I hope that is reflected in how I portrayed Gaia, though I'm sure she is still pretty different, she is my interpretation (or least one of my interpretations) after all, and I’m still trying to get a handle on her character (Alcor’s too.  I love him.  But he can be hard to write correctly.  Same with Dipper in general really.  And I still haven't written either of them very much, even though I love him/them, so I still need practice) too.  </p><p>I will try to do more research if I do more Gaia and Gods fics in the future, but that isn't always a guarantee, since I may not always have the time, but I will still try to do it.  That statement is also true for TAU Canon, Squish, and etc., since I will also try to do the same thing with it, as I do the Gods (when I write stuff about them) when I can.  </p><p>So yeah, I said all of this, because I wanted to say that I tried to stay accurate or at least as close to it as I can.  Another example of that is how I went about displaying Alcor’s and Gaia’s omniscience in this, which while kinda my own interpretation on that, esp. the Gods’ omniscience and how it may work, and it may work with other beings.  Especially other beings with omniscience, like will block, interfere, make fuzzy, not really do anything, etc.  I also still tried to keep pretty accurate to it and the stuff in general I have read on the TAU tumblr and wiki, in really good fics and ficlets, etc.</p><p>So while writing this fic I had multiple names for the title of this fic.  As well as slight different variations for both Alcor's and Gaia's fake names for their cover identities.  And I wanted to ask the readers what they liked better.  Like Alcor, Im not always the best at names, so I don't mind tips sometimes on such things. Especially so I can have names that make sense &amp;/or have meaning.  As well as names that sound the best.</p><p>Anyways, the title I chose for this fic was:  "The Meeting of a God and a Demon".  The other title I thought about using was "Alcor Meets Gaia, and They Become Friends, Maybe?"  Which one do you like the best?</p><p>As for the fake names.  I tried to think about names that Alcor and Gaia could actually come up with on their own.  Anyways, the names I chose for Alcor and Gaia were:  Alexander Fern (nickname Alex) and Roxie Nightshade.  A possible nickname for her would be Ro, I didn't use it in the fic.  But I may use it in future fics.  And you could use it too any fics or whatever if you use Gaia, as well as this fake name.  Like Alcor, Gaia also uses different names.</p><p>Anyways, while there isn't any variations for the last names of either them, there is for their first names.  Some other options for Alcor's fake names are Alexzander (the nickname for that would still be Alex) and either Alecxander or Aleczander (the nickname(s) for either one of them would be Alec instead of Alex).  I chose Alexander, since it can mean protector and protector of humans.  And while I liked both the nicknames of Alex and Alec, I may have liked Alex a bit better.</p><p>As for the for Gaia's other options for her fake name instead of Roxie.  Those would be Rose and Rosa.  I chose Roxie, because I thought it sounded better and more cute than the the other names that sound more mature.  I think a cuter sounding name ended up suiting Gaia more with how I wrote her.  She seemed more mature in the beginning, and can still be so, but she ends up being more bubbly and lively than mature.  So I thought Roxie suited her more.  No matter the fake name though, a possible nickname for her would still be Ro.</p><p>Anyways, those are the reasons I chose Alexander &amp; Roxie.  However, maybe you like the other names I thought about using for Alcor and Gaia more instead.  So please tell me what first names you like the best.  The ones I already chose for the fic, or the other ones.  I would love to know.</p><p>Tell me if you have any trouble reading the Zalgo-fied words.  </p><p>Anyways as always, if you want to use Gaia for your own TAU fics you can, I would love to read them.  Alright, I'm pretty tired, I worked hard and long on both this fic and the other 1, and getting this 1 posted here.  Which took me awhile, first time I have posted on AO3.  So I'm gonna take a bit of a break.  Wow, both my notes ended up being really long, if you can't read all of both of them, that's fine.  Hope you liked the fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>